


Moments in Time

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [32]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform, Leaden Key Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: But before he comes back, there will have to be a time when he is gone. And in that time he intends to leave the Leaden Key in Nona’s hands.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



Elves do not lack for time, not in the way other kith do. For Nona, it is a fact-often unspoken, but nonetheless true- that she will outlive many of the people she knows. She will be here far past the natural lifetime of many of her fellow agents, of the other priestesses, of Thaos.

Thaos is not quite the same, of course. Thaos will come _back._ But before he comes back, there will have to be a time when he is gone. And in that time he intends to leave the Leaden Key in Nona’s hands.

The duty is a weighty one, Nona knows this. The order is everything to Thaos, and to be chosen- not just by him, but by their Queen- to lead it is the highest honor Nona can imagine, and she is determined to follow through on the trust they have shown in her.

Still, it is strange for Nona to imagine herself at the head of the Leaden Key. Perhaps it is because the prospect is still so new; she only officially made the oath a few days ago, after all. Or perhaps it is because Thaos and the Leaden Key are so permanently intertwined that it is impossible to imagine one without the other, even for only a few decades until he Awakens once more.

Nona can't help but wonder what it is like for him, to be Awakened to so much memory at once, and just how many times Thaos has had to experience such a thing. It is not the only thing she wonders about what he has gone through in service to their Queen. Sometimes it seems as if every answer she receives from him carries with it more questions.

But those are questions for a later time, if she asks them at all. Tonight, Nona notes with quiet worry the exhaustion in his features and decides that such thoughts can wait. There will be time for her to learn what she needs to learn.

Just as there will be a time for her to lead. A time for her to be without Thaos, no matter how the thought pains her. When that time does come, Nona will do right by him. She will guide the Leaden Key. She will serve her Queen, whatever it takes.

But now is a time to rest. To hold Thaos close while she still can. So Nona lays her head against his chest and lets his steady breaths gradually lull her to sleep.


End file.
